Missing Link
by TheKruemel
Summary: Saya and the others had hoped for a normal life once Diva and her Chevaliers were defeated. But when Saya wakes early a new fight for blood begins and the remaining members of the Red Shield are not the only ones who get involved. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my first multi-chapter fic. The idea has been going through my head since I first saw the anime which was.. quite a while ago ^^**

**Hope you enjoy it ^.^**

**I do not own Blood+ **

* * *

The last rays of sun glittered across the ocean, bathing the shore in a warm glow. There was not a single cloud in the sky when the sun finally set, the stars and the full moon soon illuminating the water and every other shining surface on the island. A gentle breeze blew over the beach, rustling through the branches of nearby trees, mixing with the sound of a cello, promising this to be another peaceful night. At a time when most people had already succumbed to sleep behind closed curtains in their respective homes another resting place was not as peaceful.

Slivers of moonlight slid through a crack in the heavy stone door, falling upon the big white cocoon in the center of the tomb. The shell was leaking, scraping sounds coming from within the confines of the cocoon.

Saya's mind was foggy. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. It was dark around her and she couldn't see a thing. Her limbs were weak, her whole body felt warm and heavy and she barely had the strength to move. She was so tired. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Sleep.

Slowly her memory returned to her sleepy mind. It was a little blurry, but she remembered Kai bringing her to the family crypt where she would stay for her hibernation. Though she had no idea how long it had been something told her that the thirty years were not over yet. This awakening felt different. Her eyelids were so heavy that she thought she would fall asleep again right away. But her heartbeat insisted on increasing, pumping her blood faster through her veins, wakening her tired body. Because she couldn't see in the darkness she tried to rely on her other senses. She could feel the soft insides of the cocoon on her skin, could hear the scraping whenever her fingernails were sliding over the material. It was as though her hand was moving on its own accord. She acted purely out of instinct. She had to get out of this shell when she woke. It was no conscious thought, but more of an urge, an instinct. Her heartbeat had almost reached a normal level and her senses began to sharpen, the haze in her mind slowly faded away. Now more determined both of her hands tried to tear open the shell keeping her from the outside world. Memories were flooding her consciousness relentlessly.

_Memories of the Zoo, Joel I, the blue roses and Diva._

She clawed at a small crack her scratching had created and ripped at it.

_Memories of all the fighting and bloodshed the war with her sister had caused._

Her eyes were dry, but she could feel them warm with tears beginning to blossom in the back of her head.

_Memories of the members of Red Shield, George, Riku and Kai, smiling and crying._

A few tears began to roll over her cheeks.

_Memories of Haji, playing the cello, fighting with her, bowing before her, lending her a hand, always being there. _

She bit her lip while the tears slid down her jaw and neck, gripping the clammy material with trembling fingers.

_Memories of the night at the opera, her final fight with Diva._

The crack was finally big enough for her.

_Memories of Haji being buried under the balcony._

With a gasp Saya landed on her stomach on the cool stone floor of the tomb, her legs still too weak to hold her weight. The faint moonlight blinded her sensitive eyes momentarily and more tears began to flow. She couldn't hold back her sobs any longer when a blurred image of Haji entered her mind. Why had she woken up already? Why did she have to be awake for longer than usual in a world without him? Was anybody waiting for her? Kai and the others wouldn't know she was already awake. Saya laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes with tears still blooming in them while her exhausted body tried to find its strength again. The scraping of the stone door alerted her and she raised her head, her body tensing.

A tall dark figure stood in the doorway, framed by moonlight so the person was hard to recognize. A bulky object slipped from the figures shoulder, landing with a thump on the floor, disregarded. Saya strained her eyes and tried to back away when the figure took a few careful steps towards her. Her heart seemed to stop when she heard a gentle and soft voice call out her name, wonder and disbelief clearly audible.

Haji still couldn't believe it. Saya was awake. It had only been ten years since she entered her hibernation and yet she was right in front of him and not encased in a cocoon. His feeling hadn't deceived him. He had felt it deep within his heart. Since he had managed to return to Okinawa five years ago he had never been far away from her resting place. Always watching over her, patiently waiting for the day when she would wake and return to him. He had watched Kai visit the crypt regularly with Diva's and Riku's twins. Had watched how Julia, Lewis, Joel and even David came up the stairs to salute Saya. He had never approached them or shown up at the Omoro, but Haji was quiet sure they knew he was alive. They had seen the pink roses that were always lying in front of the tomb, tied with his ribbon, after all. Sometimes he had visited the beach Saya loved so much, just watching the waves or the sunset and playing the tune she had taught him so long ago, tangling himself in old and pleasant memories. Whenever he stood in front of the crypt to put down another rose he had listened to her heartbeat. And whenever he couldn't stand the loneliness anymore he went back to the crypt to listen to her again, her heartbeat more soothing to him than any melody could ever be. From time to time he had felt a tugging at his heart as if she would call him. Every time he rushed to the tomb only to find Saya was still sleeping. This time he had been at Saya's beach again when he felt it. Only that it was stronger than all the times before. So he had hurried to get there, practically flying up the stairs to find the door to the tomb open. His heart had skipped a beat and he had unwrapped the bandages around his right hand although he couldn't sense any danger. But what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. There was Saya's broken cocoon and there was Saya lying on the floor in front of it. Her calf-long hair sprawled over her naked form.

"Saya…" He called out in joyful disbelief, his voice gentle and soft just like she remembered. She blinked away the tears and stared at him with wide eyes. When he knelt in front of her she could see his face more clearly. It really was him. She had dreamt of him again and again. In her dreams she had sometimes called out to him just to watch him disappear or slip from her grasp again.

"Ha… Haji…" Her voice was raspy from the lack of use. A shaking hand reached out for him while her other arm tried to push her into an upright position. Her hand was gathered in his larger one, his Chiropteran hand gently grabbing her arm to steady her. Minutes passed while they just stared at the other, both of them not believing the other was actually here. Eventually Saya lifted her now free hand to his cheek, barely stroking the skin.

"I thought you were dead…" She almost choked on her words, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. "I…I thought I'd n-never s-see you again…" She whispered, biting her lips to stifle her sobs. Haji raised his human hand to gently wipe away her tears, a rare and soft smile gracing his lips.

"I would never leave you, Saya."

When she slumped forward and buried her face in his chest he carefully slid off his jacket to drape it over her shoulders, his arms gently encircling her back to hold her close. She gripped his shirt, holding tightly onto him as if she never wanted to let go, just feeling him breathe, listening to his steady heartbeat until she could believe that he was alive. They stayed like that for a while, Haji cradling her comfortingly in his arms and Saya holding onto him for dear life. When he finally felt her relax, he craned his neck to look down at her.

"Saya, you need to feed." His voice was barely above a whisper. She nodded weakly. Although this awakening was different from usual she was still hungry and the more primal part of her was yearning for her Chevalier's blood. They were both still not sure why Saya had woken up twenty years early, but questions could always be asked later. Right now the only important thing to Haji was Saya's well-being.

After Saya had had her fill of Haji's blood some of her strength returned to her, but her legs were still weak. Before they left the tomb Haji picked up his forgotten cello case. Afterwards he lifted Saya, her naked body and long hair concealed by his jacket and cradled safely within his strong arms.

Two figures were watching from afar how Haji carefully carried Saya down the stairs, hidden within the shadow of a large tree.

"It's time." The male voice was determined causing the lips of his female companion to curve into a small suave smile.

"I know. But it won't do any harm to give her a few more days." A skeptical frown appeared on the male's face, but he didn't protest while they watched the other two disappear into the night.

* * *

**Now, did I make you curious? **

**Please let me know, feedback would be very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's been ... lately.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I obviously don't own Blood+**

* * *

The room was dark except for the moonlight that shone through the window, the green curtains remained open since the inhabitant of the room had forgotten to close them. Said inhabitant squinted his tired eyes to get a look at the time. It was the middle of the night, or more specifically sometime passed midnight as far as the clock on the nightstand to his left was concerned. With a heavy sigh one Kai Miyagusuku let his head fall back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. He'd fallen asleep in his clothes, again. Ever since he had adopted two certain bubbly girls his life hadn't stood still for even one second. There was always hustle and bustle in the house. The twins were unbelievably playful and bursting with energy, keeping their stepfather - though they still called him Kai - on his toes. He loved the girls to pieces, but the task of raising them was not an easy one. In order to secure them a safe home and of course to sate their unique appetite that would have put Saya's to shame Kai still ran the Omoro, his father's restaurant. So with the bar and the kids he was pretty busy. Even though Mao, Lewis, David and Julia and on occasion even Joel were there to help him with the girls Kai felt especially responsible for them. They were his nieces after all and he'd made a promise to take care of them, to love them and to provide a home for them. The twins were his family and he was theirs. Nevertheless being a father for two active little girls was quite taxing sometimes even with the additional help. There were days when Kai would close the Omoro then go upstairs to check on the twins one last time before he went to sleep himself, not even bothering to go to the bathroom, let alone change into his pajamas. Sometimes he was so tired he would just fall onto his bed and doze off the second his head hit the pillow. Today had been such a day.

Heaving another sigh Kai rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door of his bedroom. Raking a hand through his tousled hair he made his way down the corridor when he felt a draft from downstairs. In his fatigued state the cool breeze caused a shiver to go down his spine. With a frown Kai turned to the staircase, looking down suspiciously. With the lights turned off and only thin slivers of moonlight that slipped in through the windows he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Slowly he descended the wooden stairs, careful not to make them creak. Once he reached the first floor he heard the soft click of a door being closed. Grabbing a vase from a nearby side table Kai peered around the corner of the doorway that led to the Omoro, a low grumbled curse leaving his mouth that he didn't have his gun at hand. He squinted his eyes again when he saw a tall shadow looming over one of the bar stools thus obscuring it from Kai's view. Now very much awake Kai sprang from his hiding spot into the room, face set and arms ready to throw the vase at the intruder.

"Hey! What the hell do you think - " Words died in his throat when the shadowy figure lifted his head to look over his shoulder. Calm, yet piercing blue eyes met Kai's widened brown ones and the pale moonlight that fell into the room was enough to reveal the face of the tall man to the dumbstruck owner of the house. Kai gaped like a fish out of water for a few moments, unable to comprehend that Haji was standing in front of him, in the middle of the night, looking absolutely unfazed and calm. He had always known that Haji had survived the bombing of the opera. The first rose he had found at the family crypt tied with the blue ribbon was all the proof Kai had needed back then. Over the years he had come to terms with his antipathy towards the chevalier and had sometimes even wondered why he never showed up. For the time being Kai had assumed that Haji wouldn't show himself until Saya would wake up. But it had only been ten years, so that surely couldn't be the reason for him being here.

"Kai?" A timid yet overly familiar voice pulled Kai from his stupor. Haji had turned slightly and was now standing next to the stool, no longer blocking Kai's view. Seated on the stool was Saya clad in a simple pink dress. She looked just as he remembered save for the way too long hair that fell over her back and almost touched the floor. Her skin also seemed a little fairer, but that was to be expected. Julia had once told him how the hibernation affected Saya's metabolism, how she would probably feel when she woke up and what she would need in order to get back on her feet. But never had he anticipated that she would wake up so early. Staring at her Kai shook his head in disbelief, the next word drawing itself almost automatically from his throat.

"Saya!" She flashed him an insecure smile. Obviously she was in as much confusion as he was. Only Haji kept his pokerface, the seemingly nervous fidgeting of his hands at his sides going unnoticed by the other two occupants of the room. Especially Kai was too confused and surprised to notice any of this. He looked Saya over, gesturing helplessly at her, struggling to find words.

"What... why... _how__?!_ It's only been ten years or so!" Saya shrugged her shoulders, looking a bit helpless.

"I don't really know myself..." She looked at Haji for a brief moment. After he had picked her up at the tomb and given her the dress he'd kept in his cello case for situations like this he had brought her to the Omoro right away. Saya was still weak on her legs and since Haji didn't know where Julia lived he deemed it best to bring her back to her family. They would sort everything out then. Though Haji would've liked it better if he could take care of Saya himself - like he used to way back then - he didn't want to take her away from her family, especially not when she was in such a weak state. Haji still wasn't sure how to act towards the others, towards Kai in particular, but he was willing to do anything in order to help Saya and to make sure she was safe and happy. Keeping his silence he returned Saya's gaze with a reassuring look.

"I just... woke up." Saya then continued with a small frown, shrugging her shoulders again. Kai's eyes wandered from Saya to Haji and back. He slowly nodded, scratching his neck, still not entirely sure about the situation. It was surreal and even a little bit awkward. It was not how their reunion was supposed to be. She was his sister after all, part of her family. It was supposed to be a happy day no matter how unexpected it was. Or maybe especially because it was so unexpected. He'd waited for ten years for this day to come and now here it was and he was standing awkwardly in front of her, scratching his neck like a teenager who didn't know what to say. That's when Kai snapped out of his musing and stepped forward to embrace his long lost sister.

"No matter why or how I'm glad you're back, Saya. Welcome home." He whispered with a smile on his face, hugging her close to his chest. At first she was a little perplexed by his sudden move, but soon her own lips curved into a relived smile and she wrapped her arms around Kai's shoulders.

* * *

After their brief reunion Kai had called David to tell him about the surprising news. They had agreed on meeting at the hospital Julia was working at as soon as possible. Before they could go Kai had to make a few other calls to make sure someone was there to look after the twins. Since he didn't know how long it would take at the hospital someone had to be there when the girls woke up. As long as Saya's condition was unsure Kai deemed it better to delay her meeting with her nieces. When he started visiting the crypt with them he had explained to them that they would meet their aunt when they were adults. He had no doubt that the twins would be absolutely thrilled to meet their 'auntie' earlier than promised, but to make sure they wouldn't get too excited he wanted a little bit of time to explain the situation to them.

As soon as a tired and therefore grumpy Mao had shown up at the Omoro to take care of the girls Kai, Saya and Haji headed off to the hospital. Though Saya wanted to be polite and greet Mao properly the three of them were shooed away by the resolute woman, telling Saya she would see her at the welcoming party anyway when everyone was sure she was alright.

Given that Kai had been a father for a little over ten years now he'd bought a car at some point. To take two active little girls that couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes around town a scooter wasn't the best option. Since it was the middle of the night the streets were anything but busy and they reached the hospital shortly after their departure. Julia and David were already waiting for them at the entrance. In the dazzling light Saya could see the wrinkles David's face had gained over the years she hadn't seen him. His hair was still blond, but the first streaks of grey were visible. He greeted all of them with a nod, his expression stern just like she remembered, but there were little wrinkels around the corners of his mouth as if he'd been smiling a lot more during the last ten years. It seemed as though the marriage with Julia had softened the man to a certain extent. Said woman smiled at the three of them when they came into view, her long dark blond hair tied into a loose knot at the back of her head. Despite the time that had passed she was still beautiful, the years obviously not as harsh to her skin as they had been to David's. But even Julia's appearance had changed, her attire not as revealing anymore as it used to be. Her grey eyes were sparkling with excitement when she looked Saya over, giving away the curious scientist in her. The elder couple moved to the door, David opening it for his wife and the others.

"It's been a long time, Saya." He said when she passed him to enter the building. Although David didn't seem unpleased to see her Saya noticed how he kept an eye on her. She couldn't really blame him for being cautious after what had happened the last time she woke early. After all she didn't even know herself what exactly was going on with her. Surely it was the best to let Julia check her first and to make sure everything was alright. Although Saya was feeling fine concering her mental stability the last thing she wanted to do was risk another rampage that could result in her hurting others. When Julia gave her OK David and everyone else (including herself) certainly would be at ease. So Saya only nodded briefly before entering the hospital behind Julia, closely followed by Kai and Haji and lastly David. Only now in the light of the hospital corridor did Saya notice how Kai had matured physically. He'd been a grown man already when she went into hibernation, but of course he'd become older and he was a father now. A small smile snuck itself onto her lips. She couldn't wait to see him with the twins.

Julia led them to her office were she took a seat at her desk. Saya and Kai sat down on the chairs in front of the desk while David stood behind his wife and Haji remained near the door, behind Saya. The blond doctor reached for her clipboard to take notes. She looked at Saya, giving her another friendly smile before she began her examination.

"Well, this is very unexpected. I have to ask you a few questions and then I'll run a few tests and take blood samples. We should also give you a transfusion, just in case." When Saya and Kai nodded simultaneously, Julia adjusted her glasses and looked at both Saya and Haji.

"Did you feed after you woke up, Saya?" Because Julia had looked at him, too and because it was his duty as a chevalier to make sure of that Haji gave a short nod. Saya also nodded, looking at her hands in her lap. David observed the scene while Julia wrote something down on her board, Kai put a warm hand on Saya's shoulder, smiling encouragingly at her when she looked up. The other questions were about how she felt, how she'd felt when she had woken up and if she could remember what had happened before her hibernation. Beside feeling a little weak and occasionally dizzy Saya was fine. She could recall everything from her past. From the Zoo in France to her time chasing Diva and the time with her family in Okinawa and the Red Shield. Haji had to fill in the blanks concerning her awakening since he had found her. David and Julia exchanged a glance when he told them he couldn't sense any danger or Chiropteran at the tomb or nearby. When Saya wasn't speaking she listened carefully with Kai's warming hand still placed on her shoulder.

"Alright, Saya, now please follow me." Julia stood up with her clipboard and gestured to the door behind her desk, leading to the examination room. Saya and Kai stood up, Saya giving him a reassuring nod to tell him she was fine on her own. After a glance over her shoulder at Haji she followed Julia to the other room. David's eyes followed them until the door was closed. Julia's muffled voice could be heard through the wood, but her words were incomprehensible. When David's steely gaze returned to the other occupants of the room Kai frowned.

"Come on, David... don't make that face. This is Saya!" He kept his voice low so the women next door couldn't hear him.

"I know, Kai. But this is not a normal awakening. We have to be careful. For her sake and ours."

Kai heaved a sigh, raking his fingers through his hair. "It's not like Vietnam, right? If it were, she would've gone berserk already..." he mumbled, letting his hand fall back at his side. He gave David a serious look.

"There's no need to be overcautious. We should be glad she's back. I know I am." With a small smirk he turned around heading for the door. "Let's see if I can find something to drink in here."

Two pairs of blue eyes followed the younger man when he excited the room, Haji's eyes remaining on the door a few moments.

"What do you think, Haji?" The blond man's voice made the chevalier turn his attention to him. "About her awakening, I mean. Will she lose control again?"

Haji studied David for a moment, his eyes and exterior remaining absolutely calm. Just like everyone had always known the stoic chevalier.

"No, she is fine." Though Haji could have voiced his relief or his confusion over Saya's awakening he chose to not say more. It was not like him to reveal his feelings. But when he saw the corners of David's mouth curve slightly upward he was quite sure he was not the only one that kept his feelings over Saya's untimely awakening to himself.

* * *

**It's longer than I expected ^^**

**I'm very sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I had to deal with a lot lately... most of it was anything but pleasant... and then my muse was kind of avoiding me, too. I hope I'll be able to post the next chapter faster, but I better don't make promises.**

**This chapter was not the most eventful, but I want to take my time building the story. There will be more action at some point. Maybe not in the next chapter, but it'll get there, promise ^.^**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention that I changed my pen name in the last chapter... uhm, well... guess you found that out without my help ^.^**

**It's a long(er) chapter this time to make up for the long waiting**

**Now, on with the story!**

**I still don't own Blood+**

* * *

When Kai re-entered the room two pairs of blue eyes landed on his yawning face. Mumbling a short 'sorry' he took a sip from the water he'd fetched, letting himself flop down onto one of the chairs he let his head fall against the back rest. Neither Kai nor David could hide the signs of fatigue the lack of sleep had left on their faces, dark bags forming under their eyes. Haji unaffected by the late hour crossed his arms comfortably in front of his chest, his eyes resting on a tile on the floor, waiting patiently for Julia to finish her examination.

"So, what were you guys talking about while I was gone?" Kai asked suddenly, his last words almost swallowed by another yawn. David's steel blue gaze wandered from the door to the examination room back to Kai. Haji looked in the direction of the two other men from the corners of his eyes.

"Did you tell him about our work?" the youngest in the room continued when he didn't get an answer, looking at David and nodding in Haji's direction while speaking.

David shook his head and then turned his attention to Haji who was looking at the two of them with his usually stoic expression.

"The Red Shield is still alive. After Diva's death and the deaths of her Chevaliers the number of Chiropterans decreased dramatically, but there are still remnants of Cinque Flesh's work. For the last ten years we've been searching stray Chiropterans and research facilities of Diva's Chevaliers all over the world to eliminate what's still left. We still don't know if we managed to find everything so our agents continue their investigation."

A slight nod from Haji was all they got as a sign that he was listening carefully.

"It's been not such a roller coaster ride like back then and we're not as busy, but it was still tough sometimes." Kai added, taking another sip from his glass.

"We were able to rebuild most of what was destroyed of our organization and we also made progress in weaponry," David continued, glancing at Kai briefly before returning his gaze to Haji, "but our weapons are still not the most effective against Chiropteran."

"Lulu has been a great help with that." Kai argued, seemingly not liking the direction the conversation was heading.

"It's good that Saya and you are back. With your help we could end this mission very soon." David went on, ignoring Kai's frown.

"If it is Saya's wish." Haji answered before the man with the furrowed brows could interject. Any further discussion between the men was short-lived when the room to the examination room opened and Julia stepped into the office, leaving the door slightly ajar, putting the blood samples into her lab coat and laying her clipboard onto her desk.

"As far as I can tell Saya is fine." She said as three sets of eyes looked at her more or less expectantly, "I gave her a blood transfusion and took blood samples to run a few tests. We'll know more when we get the results. Until then I told her to rest a little."

"She's fine, so she can go home with us?" Kai asked, waiting for Julia's reassurance. The blond doctor nodded under the stern expression of her husband.

"Medically speaking there is no reason why she shouldn't be allowed to go home. I suggest she stays here for the rest of the night, but if she feels fine in the morning she can leave the hospital, " after a moment she added, "she wants to see you, Haji. And the two of you," pointing at David and Kai before continuing, "should get some rest, too."

The elder bid his farewell to Kai and Haji, knowing better than to argue with a doctor - more specifically his wife and doctor - about things that concerned health in some way. The younger was more stubborn, wanting to at least say goodbye to his sister. Haji, although set on entering the examination room as was obviously Saya's wish, waited patiently for the discussion between Julia and Kai to end. The doctor eventually conceded to Kai's request, but asked him to accompany her to the lab first. Being the nice - and tired - guy he was Kai agreed a bit grudgingly. Julia gave Haji an impish smile before closing the door behind her. After everyone had left Haji proceeded to the still slightly open door, entering the other room silently and approaching Saya's bed. An IV was hooked to her forearm and her back was resting against the pillow, her legs stretched out on the sheets.

Her face lit up a little when she saw him. The heavy cello case gracefully slid from his shoulder to rest against the wall at the side of the bed. Although there was a chair next to the bed Haji remained upright.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in his deep, yet soft voice. The little emotion he put into it reserved only for the person in front of him. Her chocolate brown eyes wandered to the spot on her arm were the blood was entering her system.

"I'm fine... I'm not even tired. Not really...," she looked up at him, "not as I usually would be." Her calm chevalier nodded, understanding showing in his eyes. "Julia said I should stay here for the rest of the night and try to relax a little bit." Noticing the hesitation in her eyes and voice Haji patiently waited for her to continue. After so many decades spent in her company he could read her like a book. Her little quirks, habits and reactions were out in the open for him.

"Do you think I should go back to the Omoro?" She finally asked, her voice quiet. The perceptive ears of her chevalier caught the insecurity in her voice. As if she was ashamed to ask that question, but also afraid of the possible answer. When she looked at him her dejected expression almost broke his heart, though he didn't let it show.

"If that is what you want, Saya. It is still the home of your family." Even if he wasn't sure what status their relationship had right now his first priority was to make Saya happy. Since her family had always made her happy it was only logical for him to let her return to them. A few strands of her long hair slid over her shoulder and covered her face like a black veil when she nodded, her head dropping slightly.

"But what...," her voice became even quieter, the end of the sentence coming out as nothing more than a low whisper, "...what if they don't want me anymore?"

Haji was near enough to Saya to hear her whisper. When he saw her shoulders shake from what could've been a suppressed sob his human hand reached out on its own accord before he could stop himself. He gently brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Saya's eyes widened in mild surprise before her shoulders relaxed at the familiar touch.

"It's been so long... they were happy without me and..." she bit her lip not sure how to end the sentence. His fingertips still lingered on the shell of her ear before Haji let himself drop to one knee, covering her hand on the bed with his.

"They missed you, Saya. You are a part of their family and Kai already welcomed you, " he said as their eyes met, "just be yourself and do not worry." No matter what reservation Haji had against Kai the latter was a man that kept his word and he had promised to build Saya and her nieces a home, a place to be happy. There was no reason to believe Kai or anyone else would cast Saya out after everything that had happened. She studied the IV with a contemplative look before meeting Haji's gaze again. Her expression told him that his words had reassured her to some extent. The whole situation was so surreal to her and everything seemed to be different. Sure enough it would have been strange to get used to a normal life again with a timely awakening, but with her waking up under unexplained circumstances it was even stranger. It would probably need some time for her to get used to this new chance that was offered to her. Saya was sure she would manage everything as long as she wasn't alone.

"Will you stay here with me, Haji?" she asked suddenly. Although she should have known the answer she was nervous because of the situation at hand. He took her hand properly in his and gave it a tender squeeze.

"I will stay with you wherever you go, Saya."

"Thank you" she whispered, squeezing his hand lightly in response. After a few moments of comfortable silence she drew breath before raising her voice again, a serious look in her eyes.

"Haji, about -" Saya was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by Kai peeking his head into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to say goodbye. The girls have school tomorrow and Julia threatened me to tie me to one of the beds here if I don't go home to sleep, " he made a face at the last part of his speech, apparently not even noticing their joined hands, but then smiled, "so, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry that you had to be up so long tonight, Kai." Saya apologized, a little smile gracing her features.

"Ah, nonsense, " Kai waved aside, "there were plenty of nights for met with less sleep and you were not the reason." he reassured with a warm smile. Saya nodded, her smile brightening a bit. With a wave of his hand he wished the both of them a good night once more, getting a polite nod from Haji and a "Goodnight" in response from Saya before he left. With everyone on their way home and Saya and Haji settled in the hospital room, the night ended just as quietly as it had begun.

* * *

The next day Saya could leave the hospital. According to Julia the analysis of her blood samples would take some more time, but she would inform everyone right away when she had the results. Since Saya was feeling fine and not in the least tired she was free to do whatever she wanted. A little bit overwhelmed by her new freedom she was unsure what to do next so she decided to go home first. Julia returned to work when Saya and Haji took their leave. In front of the hospital the two of them were greeted by Kai who had just arrived. After dropping the twins off at school he had wanted to visit Saya to see how she was doing. Ten minutes later the three of them were on their way to the Omoro.

With the girls at school and Mao already back at her own place Saya could take her time to wander through the house. There were a few new furniture, new paint and a lot of pictures on the walls of the twins, Kai and the others and also old pictures of herself, Riku and George. All in all it was just as she remembered, it was home. Once Saya had taken a look around Kai led them through the house to show them everything properly.

"You'll be living here, too, right? So you should know were everything is.", he said, going up the stairs before Saya or Haji could reply. Saya blinked a few times, surprised by Kai's straight forward words, but very soon a bright smile curved her lips which she showed Haji. She had to giggle quietly when she saw that Haji couldn't hide his surprise either. It was quite the view to see the usually impassive face in such disarray, brows raised and lips slightly parted as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't really find the words. Haji quickly put on his pokerface again and followed a good-humored Saya to the second floor.

Just as Saya remembered the twins were residing in Riku's old room and she also remembered that Kai had moved from his old room to their father's bedroom because it was nearer to the girls' room. In front of Saya's old room Kai stopped and opened the door for her. When she entered the room and took everything in it was as if she had never left. The pink walls, the stuffed animals on her dresser, even the bag with her track shoes was lying next to the bed. It didn't feel like the room had been unoccupied for ten years. Everything was tidy and clean. Everything was comfortable and homelike. On the nightstand was a frame with two photographs. One was the picture of Kai, Riku and Saya that had been taken in Paris. The other was a black and white picture of her and Haji from their time at the zoo in France. Taking the frame into her hands Saya smiled disbelievingly at Kai. It was perfect. It felt like home. Never had she dared to dream that anything could feel so good and right. For now she forgot all the trouble and sorrow her early awakening had brought her and just enjoyed that she was reunited with everyone she loved and had missed during her long sleep. Not missing a beat Kai flashed her one of his characteristic smiles.

"Welcome home, Saya." he looked at Haji, his smile morphing into a smirk, "but there's still one room left." Saya carefully put the pictures back onto the bedside table to follow Kai to the room next door at the end of the corridor. Haji stood behind her when Kai looked at them, his hand on the doorknob.

"Up until now we used it as guest room, but it's yours if you want it, Haji." With those words he opened the door. Saya's eyes and her smile widened when she looked into the room and then at Haji. Said man was having a hard time again to keep his facial expression under control. His face impassive as ever he turned to Kai who was smirking almost victoriously. The tall man took a moment to consider his words.

"Thank you, Kai." was all he said. For the owner of the house this seemed to be enough of a positive answer. He went passed the two newest inhabitants of the house into the direction of the stairs, still grinning over the sight of a somewhat flushed Haji.

"No problem, man.. just feel at home."

Saya smiled, her face an epitome of happiness. She gestured into the room.

"Why don't you leave your cello case here? In _your_ room."

Haji did as he was told - or as Saya suggested - and watched her smile light up her entire face while she followed her brother down the stairs. Saya's smile raised a small, but warm smile from Haji as well when she reached the ground floor. With an again impassive, but somehow relaxed face he descended the stairs himself.

When Saya and Haji reached the kitchen Kai was holding a scissor and a hand mirror.

"We need to cut your hair before you meet the twins. And I guess it's a bit unpractical, too."

Saya took a few strands of her ankle-long hair into one hand and nodded. Kai led her to the garden were a chair with a towel and a comb on it was waiting for her. Saya sat down and then looked at Kai as if something was wrong. Her look was insecure, almost apologetic, but she hesitated. Kai raised a brow when he gave the mirror to her, then scratched his neck with his free hand as if he'd forgotten something.

"Ah, right..." he looked at Haji who was standing in the doorway, "Haji, would you mind cutting her hair? I need to go to the grocery store. Got a few more hungry mouths to feed now." he said grinning. Without further explanation he gave the scissor to Haji, "I'll be back soon. Surely before the twins get here." he added before taking his leave.

"Be careful, Kai." Saya said while Kai strode back into the house, waving in response. Haji's eyes followed Kai until he was out of sight. With the scissor in hand the dutiful chevalier began his task. The long hair was thoroughly combed before skillful hands cut strand after strand. It was so familiar that Saya could relaxe, her eyes closing contently, a relived smile gracing her lips when Haji finally fixed her bangs.

* * *

"Look at you! You look like my sister again." Kai laughed when he returned and was greeted by Saya and her new old haircut. The latter smiled at him and helped him to put away the groceries. The rest of the noon was filled with chores, lunch and talking, accompanied by Haji's cello.

The nearer the afternoon came the more nervous Saya got. She hadn't seen her nieces in over ten years and they could probably not even remember her. For a brief moment she wondered if Kai had told the girls that her aunt had intended to kill them the moment they were born. Noticing Saya's distressed expression Kai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't make such a face. They've been waiting their whole lives to meet you. Don't worry, Saya." he smiled encouragingly at her. Saya took a deep breath, but then nodded, reassured. When Kai lift his hand from her shoulder his smile morphed into a stern frown, considering Saya with a serious look.

"Don't let them fool you, though. They're not like their mother, but they are little brats." At this Saya laughed and most of her tension seemed to disappear. Not long after Kai left to pick up the girls at school.

The clock in the living room was ticking rather loud in Saya's ears when she heard the rustling of a key in the lock of the front door. Her head turned abruptly to the door, taking a deep breath. Haji who'd been standing near a corner of the room reduced the distance between himself and Saya. His presence alone could calm her down most of the times. When the excited chatter of two childish voices and Kai's chiding - "don't jump at your aunt!" - followed by verbal pouting was coming nearer Saya stood up. Two little girls dressed in matching violet dresses marched into the room, excited grins on their faces. Two pairs of big eyes - one a deep chocolate brown the other a rich cobalt blue - were looking Saya over curiously. Both girls had light skin, round faces with last traces of puppy fat and medium length black hair. The locks of the brown-eyed twin were tied into pigtails at each side of her head, the other twin was wearing a high ponytail. Beside they eye color they were the spitting image of each other. After they had examined Saya thoroughly they looked at each other and then Saya straight in the eye.

"You don't look as old as Kai at all!" the girl with the blue eyes exclaimed with a bright smile, her sister nodding eagerly in agreement, her pigtails bouncing up and down a little. In the background Kai sighed and shook his head. Saya had to hold back her laughter after she overcame her initial surprise, but before she could find her voice the other girl looked up at her, her voice a little lower than her sister's.

"Are you really our aunt Saya? You look just like on the pictures Kai showed us." both twins had an expectant look on their faces and the brown-eyed girl seemed to be a bit in awe at the obvious similarity between them and their aunt. Saya smiled and nodded, a faint blush coloring her checkbones. Again the twins were faster to speak.

"It's very nice to meet you, aunt Saya!" they said in unison. Their aunt's smile widened.

"And it's very nice to see you two again."

"We were babies when you went to sleep. Kai told us about it. We visited you many times to wish you sweet dreams." the girl with the blue eyes told her excitedly, her rate of speaking rather high. Nodding her confirmation the other girl continued.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" though the question was unexpected Saya's smile remained.

"I... don't really remember, I'm afraid. I slept for a very long time."

"Yes, we know. We know," the twin with the ponytail answered, "we know everything." she said, waving with the air of an expert. Her sister leaned over to her, whispering loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's not true, we don't know everything, Kanade. And we're not supposed to lie!" stressing the last word, Hibiki attempted to nod in Kai's direction without attracting attention to her action. Both twins looked over at their stepfather, smiling innocently and Kanade a bit sheepishly, as if she'd been caught red-handed. Saya's smile brightened and Kai only shook his head when the twins weren't looking, smiling as well over their antics.

"Uhm, well... maybe not _everything_...," Kanade conceded, scratching her neck just as Kai had done when he was younger, "but we do know a lot." She ended, nodding firmly to emphasize her point. Saya couldn't hold in a short laugh.

"I'm sure you are very smart," she hesitated a little, as if thinking, ".. Kanade."

The girls' smiles widened considerably at Saya calling the right twin by the right name.

"We already like you a lot, aunt Saya." Kanade and Hibiki cheerfully looked at their aunt, Saya sitting down on the couch and inviting the twins to sit with her so they could talk some more and catch up on everything Saya had missed. As measured by Kanade's reaction talking was a hobby of hers. As the twins were approaching the couch their eyes fell onto Haji for the first time. In their excitement to meet their aunt they seemingly hadn't noticed the quiet man next to the couch. The eyes of the twins grew wider as they stared at the calm chevalier in delighted surprise and amazement.

"Is that uncle Haji?" two little index fingers were pointing at Haji. Saya, a little surprised by the girls' overly excited demeanor, smiled at the twins and then Haji.

"Yes, this is Haji."

Before he had picked the girls up from school Kai had told Saya what the girls knew so far. How he had told them about her, about Haji and how he and everyone else had met. They knew that they were different from most humans, like their aunt, and that it was essentially for them to receive blood transfusions, Julia still took care of that as she had taken care of Saya. They also knew that Kai wasn't their biological father. Because of the pictures of Riku everywhere in the house and the fact that most other kids at school had both mother and father Kai had deemed it best to advance the subject rather early though he had spared them the cruel parts of the story about their parents so far. They were still too young to learn about the war between her mother and aunt and about their conception, or how their father had died. They only knew that both their mother and father were dead. Initially Kai had assumed by the time Saya woke up the twins would know everything. Since things had changed Kai had wanted Saya and Haji to know what the twins knew so that no one would drop a brick.

Kanade and Hibiki were now examining Haji like they had examined Saya before. Their "uncle" just stood there, his face impassive and calm as ever. His greeting nod elicited elated giggling from the twins. Taking deliberate steps towards the the tall figure they exchanged glances with each other as if discussing what kind of impression they had of him. Once they stood right in front of him they folded their hands behind their backs, putting up an adorably innocent front.

"Are you really aunt Saya's knight?" Hibiki nodded at her sister's question to underline the need to know. Kai had to bite his tongue in order not to laugh, sometimes the girls were just too adorable. Haji's untroubled mien didn't change as he nodded affirmative.

"I am Saya's chevalier."

Exchanging looks with each other Kanade and Hibiki began to smile happily again before looking at Haji again.

"We are very glad to meet you, uncle Haji." the uncle part was a bit quieter when Hibiki suddenly put one hand in front of her mouth as if she'd said something wrong. Kanade inquired what the matter was in a not to low whisper.

"Are we allowed to call him 'uncle'? Maybe he doesn't like this since he doesn't know us..." Hibiki whispered back. Her explanation resulted in a contemplative frown on her sister's face. Kanade eventually nodded after thinking everything through while the adults were watching patiently and inwardly amused.

"Maybe we should ask first then." Hibiki nodded her agreement to her sister's masterplan, so they turned to Haji again.

"Can we call you uncle?" the blue-eyed girl asked straight forward. Saya who was looking over the back rest of the couch smiled at how natural the twins acted around herself and Haji. It reminded her very much of how Riku had acted towards the chevalier in the beginning when they didn't know each other.

"If you prefer to call me that I won't object." said man answered in his soft timbre. Kanade's grin was victorious as she patted her relieved sister on the shoulder.

Two small hands took hold of Haji's large humand hand and his banadged hand to drag him to the couch with the twins. They didn't shy away from him in the slightest. Nor from their aunt. Finally reunited on the couch they took their places at each side of their aunt and gave her the big hug they obviously had wanted to give her all along had Kai not held them back. Saya returned the affection wholeheartedly. In the next hours it became clear that Kanade was more of a chatterbox than her sister, though they were both energetic and very much attached to each other. They told their aunt and uncle everything about their day, about school, which teachers they liked, with whom they were friends, how they shared their lunch with George - David's and Julia's son - which was quite a great honor according to Kai since the two of them usually ate more than Saya ever had before they were satisfied. The twins only grinned sheepishly, sometimes even proudly when Kai added certain details about them and their behavior. Soon the tale telling of the twins turned into curious questioning. They wanted to know everything as Kanade stated. How aunt Saya and uncle Haji had met each other, if the stories Kai had told them were true, what they knew about Riku or if Haji as a knight had a shining armor and a white horse somewhere that he could show them. Although Saya and Haji couldn't answer every question the time spent together was filled with a lot of laughter and giggling. Kanade and Hibiki were very fond of their aunt and uncle and vice versa.

Saya realized what a great job Kai had done with the twins. He had kept his promise so there was no reason for her to doubt that everything was good, that sun would shine for her, too. If she just lived for today and looked forward to tomorrow everything would work out.  
With Hibiki on her lap who seemed ecstatic that her aunt had the same eye color as her and with Kanade excitedly pulling Haji's sleeve, asking to be shown the cello Saya allowed herself to believe in her father's words.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Was it worth the waiting? Please let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update!**

**And thanks ****for your patience so far, I know my updates are not very frequent (and I'm terribly sorry about that), but inspiration is a bitch sometimes. Forgive me! *kneels on floor pleadingly with puppy dog eyes* **

***Ahem* Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Yeaah... No, I don't own Blood+**

* * *

The weekend Saya spent with her nieces flew by faster than she had anticipated, the girls always cheerful whenever their aunt and Haji did something with them. Kai jokingly complained about how they didn't seem to need him anymore. During these two days Saya had the opportunity to really get to know the twins. Although they were alike in a lot of ways there were traits that were unique to either of them. Together the twins were incredibly energetic and cheerful, but Kanade proved to be the more outgoing and active of the two. Most of the times she was the driving force behind their pranks and mischief. True to her name and heritage Kanade was also very fond of music and liked to sing. Much like her mother she was anything but shy when it came to her abilities, demonstrating her singing skills to her aunt when the topic rose. Even when Kanade wasn't singing she could barely hold her tongue, her speech sometimes only stopping when she had to eat. And eat she did. The twins were gluttons that almost put Saya's appetite to shame. Although the girls were receiving regular blood transfusion like Saya they still ate a lot. At some point Julia had decided that the amount of blood they received wasn't enough to support their metabolism and had therefore ordered additional transfusions. Over time and with the help of the data the Red Shield had collected over the decades Julia was eventually able to modify the blood the girls received to better suit their needs, cutting the necessary transfusions to twice a week. Both of the twins were ecstatic that their aunt would accompany them to the hospital from now on, Hibiki innocently calling it their little tea party.

Hibiki was quieter than her sister, but just as endearing. Being very good at school she read a lot, her interests including biology, astronomy, history and - not very surprisingly to Saya - cooking. Though Hibiki was not a crybaby she seemed to be more sensitive than her sister and very perceptive towards her environment. She also loved to hear her sister sing and Kai explained that Kanade would often sing for her sister when the latter was upset. In return Hibiki always supported her sister in her performances, applauding her and always keeping her ears open for new songs Kanade could try out. It was quite obvious that the twins were very close to each other, fighting between them being a very rare event according to Kai. Saya was happy that her nieces were such adorable kids and also just that - kids. It was a great relief to her that they wouldn't continue what had occurred between herself and her own sister.

Saya found a lot of similarities between the girls and their parents, especially Riku. It amazed her how easy it was for her to be around her nieces, almost as if she'd seen them grow up. And they never shied away from her or Haji, quite the opposite. Kanade and Hibiki always wanted to do something with their aunt and uncle. Haji even agreed on bringing them to school and Saya had to tell bedtime stories. It was obvious that the twins had taken her and Haji to their hearts and Saya couldn't help but smile everytime they were adressed as 'auntie' and 'uncle Haji'. As the days went by she even thought she'd seen Haji smile faintly whenever the girls dragged him along. It was heartwarming to see how he treated them, always patient when Kanade talked his ear off or when Hibiki wanted to be shown the cello.

During the following week, when the girls were at school, Saya could readjust to her old home. She still needed some time to get used to everything again. Together with Haji she wandered around town and visited her favorite spot at the beach, sometimes even preferring to be all alone, though Haji was never really far, something that Saya didn't mind. Whenever she was at home and didn't need time on her own she was helping Kai in the house or the restaurant. Saya enjoyed the quiet time at home, even though after school the house was often anything but. Still Saya felt comfortable with just Kai, her nieces and Haji around. It was easier for her to adjust when she didn't have to face everyone at once. That didn't keep Kai and Mao from planning a Welcome party for the next weekend. She couldn't hide herself forever and had hid long enough, Mao said and since they weren't old and gray it was only natural that they'd threw a party. On Friday, while the preparations for the party went on full speed Saya received a call from Julia, the doctor telling her that she had the results of the blood tests. Leaving Mao alone with the twins and the rest of the preparations Kai drove Saya to the hospital, with Haji accompanying them.

"Oh, it's alright, you can leave me alone with your daughters and the disaster in your kitchen." Mao called sarcastically when Kai grabbed his keys.

"Aww come on, Mao. Don't be sulky. I entrust the girls to your tender and loving care." said man grinned.

"Right... I'll have you clean that kitchen when you return" the resolute woman countered, rolling her eyes, "Now off you go, Saya needs to go to the hospital."

Before Kai or anyone else could interject anything they were ushered out of the house by a spatula-armed Mao, the twins in the background whose faces and hands were partially covered in floor bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

At the hospital Julia led Kai, Saya and Haji into her office, shutting the door behind her. Motioning for them to have a seat Julia went around her desk to sit down herself. With Saya and Kai sitting down on the chairs in front of the desk, Haji remained standing behind Saya's chair. Before Julia revealed the test results she went through a couple of questions regarding Saya's condition, her memories and how she was settling in. To her own surprise Saya had neither experienced fatigue or dizzy spells nor amnesia or any loss of self-control. Julia who took her notes didn't seem surprised at all. On the contrary she seemed like she had expected Saya's answers.

"Alright, let's get to the results," Julia said, adjusting her glasses, "first of all there is nothing to really worry about. You are in a perfectly healthy condition."

Kai heaved a sigh of relief "I told you so," he murmured to Saya, showing her a warm smile.

"Actually...," the doctor cut in, "... you are in a better condition than you have ever been according to our medical records."

Saya and Kai frowned in confusion, Haji maintaining his poker face albeit he was listening carefully.

"It seems as though certain components of your blood have altered their molecular structure, but I don't know the reason, I'm afraid."

"But you said she's alright? So, it doesn't matter in the end." Kai interjected, looking back and forth between the doctor and his adoptive sister.

"As long as her condition is stable, there is no need to worry, yes," Julia nodded, "however I'd like to look further into this. We don't know if this is a natural occurrence or if something else caused it. It might help us to better understand the physiology of Chiropterans, especially that of the queens. Kanade and Hibiki might benefit from the research in the future as well."

Before the younger man could start a discussion Saya interfered "She's right, Kai. It's better to know. I know how it is to _not know_ what you are or what's going on with you and I don't want that anymore," when Kai's frown disappeared and he nodded in understanding Saya turned to Julia, "do you need to take more blood samples for your research, Julia-san?"

"Eventually, but it won't do any harm if we take the samples when you get your next transfusion." The elder woman smiled warmly at Saya which Saya reciprocated. Julia's sometimes unhealthy and on obsession bordering eagerness concerning her research had obviously abated over the years.

"But there is one last thing. Although I cannot explain the reason for those changes yet I'm fairly certain about the consequences. You're strength, speed and even you're healing ability might increase because of this."

Surprise crossed both Kai's and Saya's face while Haji lifted an eyebrow slightly at the doctor's words.

"It might be comparable to the changes in a human body that transforms into a Chevalier, though on a much smaller scale. But that is just an assumption. We won't know for sure until I've done some more research on this."

* * *

The Omoro was bustling on Saturday when everyone gathered there for Saya's Welcome party. David and Julia had come with their son George who was the spitting image of his father, but seemed to have inherited the kind and curious attitude of his mother. Lewis had just returned from a scouting mission with Lulu and didn't miss the chance to cook his famous soup for the party guests. The years hadn't diminished his humor or overall cheerful nature, the only change being the wrinkles in his almost always grinning face. The last of the Schiff hadn't changed much over the years either as was her Chiropteran nature. She had been paired up with Lewis on several missions after Saya's hibernation had started and had proven herself an important member of the organization in the fight against the remaining Chiropteran. Due to her time spent with humans Lulu had also developed a better understanding for the world and could fit in better now if the situation demanded it. Among the guests was also Okamura, though most assumed Mao had somehow threatened him into attending the party. However he seemed to enjoy himself, having been an unofficial member of the Red Shield for the past ten years it was a matter of honor. Of course Joel had followed the invitation, too. He had used the time after Diva's defeat to build a new ship that would serve as headquarter. He was aboard that very ship when the news of Saya's early awakening reached him so he had commanded to head for Okinawa. Since the Chiropteran thread was manageable at the moment most of the Red Shield member's from headquarter could join their boss and attend the Welcome party. There were several among them that had survived Diva's assault on the old ship.

Kai and Mao, the organizers of the party, were quite satisfied with the number of guests and how the party went so far. Especially since Saya, who had been a little uneasy beforehand - though she had of course tried to deny it - was enjoying herself quite a bit. Secretly she had been afraid that it was too much at once for her, seeing all those faces again. All those people whose lives had been affected because of her actions. She didn't want to be the center of attention again. Her fears didn't come true. She wasn't surrounded by everyone and could take her time talking to the people she hadn't seen until now, one by one. A lot of the guests also hadn't seen each other for a long time, having a lot to catch up to they were mostly busy with each other. Another part of the attention was attracted by the twins. Be it their openly announced criticism of the buffet, Kanade serenading her aunt or just their chatter with each other and their _very_ patient friend George. The whole restaurant was filled with the noises of relaxed conversations and the clattering of dishes with Haji's cello humming softly in the background, further relaxing Saya and helping her to feel comfortable.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Joel asked after he'd tapped his glass with a knife. Haji let the hand holding the bow drop slowly and all eyes wandered to the man in the wheelchair. Beside a pair of deep sapphire blue until her sister's elbow hit her side carefully.

"I don't want to hold this get-together up for long. I just wanted to tell all of you how glad I am to be able to see you today," his gaze wandered through the room, a warm smile spreading across his hardly aged face, "and of course," he raised his glass, "I want to thank you, Saya, on behalf of the Goldschmidt family and the Red Shield for what you have done for us. I think I can speak for everyone here: We are glad you finally returned to us."

The other guests nodded approvingly and began to applaud, raising their glasses. Saya who looked a little dumbstruck and began to blush earned a wider smile from Joel. With a little push from Mao she got up with her glass, a timid smile on her lips. To Saya's great relief everyone soon got back to their conversations and didn't focus on her too much. As the party proceeded, Saya helped Mao to clean some of the dishes while the rest was still chatting, eating and partying. Saya had warmed up to Mao quite easily after their reunion and unlike earlier years was now comfortable around her.

"I almost forgot how many people are in this. Now I know why that ship is so big." the brunette laughed as she put a stack of plates into the sink. In the kitchen of the house the voices and music from the restaurant were only background noises.

"They seem to enjoy themselves. It's a great party, Mao." Saya said, smiling when she glanced through the door.

"It's not the first party I throw and probably not the last. Kanade and Hibiki will turn twenty someday." Mao winked. She hadn't changed very much over the years, still quick witted, bossy and straight forward. Being an adult now her sense of responsibility had gotten stronger, also thanks to her being around the girls so much ever since she had returned from her journey with Okamura. She was the closest thing to a mother figure the girls had and she seemed to take that fact quite seriously. Whenever Kai had been overwhelmed with his responsibility for the twins and struggled to keep his promise Mao had been there to support him. At the time Kai had debated about joining the fight against the remaining Chiropteran again Mao had been there, offering to take care of the girls should he be away for longer and overall helping him with his decision.

"Speaking about the girls, it's time for them to go to bed soon." Saya raised her head to look at the clock on the wall at Mao's words.

"I'm glad you are here." a pair of brown eyes looked into Saya's a bit confused, "to help Kai, I mean."

"Yeah, we all know he would've been busted if nobody was there to help him." the yakuza daughter waved aside, turning the tap on and squirting some dish liquid over the plates. An amused smile appeared on Saya's face

"But you went to the Middle East with Okamura-san, didn't you? Did you return because you thought Kai wouldn't be able to handle the girls?"

"Not everyone can travel the world without a care, you know," Mao shot back, grabbing a sponge, "maybe you remember that I have a sister that is only barely older than the girls. I wanted to see her grow up, of course."

"Oh, right!" Saya exclaimed, "I remember the picture you showed me."

"She was a sweet little angel on that photograph," the other woman snorted, scrubbing a dirty plate, "unfortunately she can walk and talk since that time." Saya couldn't hold back a short laugh

"But you do like her, right? She's your sister after all." Saya looked at the other a bit surprised, but her lips were still curved upward.

"Of course I like her!" Mao passed a clean plate to Saya so she could dry it, "she's too much like me, I guess. But she's a sweet girl and smart. She'll show the boys who's boss when she's older." A proud smirk crossed Mao's features while she cleaned the next plate.

"Kanade and Hibiki didn't say anything about you sister. Do they even know each other?"

"No, they go to different schools and I never brought Aoi with me. Your nieces are lively enough, Kai would've flipped if there would've been a third girl." she smirked again causing another amused smile to curve Saya's lips. While they continued to wash and dry the dishes Mao's gaze turned soft, a gentle smile making its way onto her face

"You know, your thickhead of a brother would've done just fine without my help. He has in fact. Even I couldn't be there all the time." she spoke in a low voice. Saya nodded, mirroring Mao's smile with a thankful expression in her eyes

"You still like him, don't you?" Saya asked, her voice as low as Mao's had been. The other sighed, but didn't seem upset

"It's been a long time, Saya. I gave up on those feelings years ago," for a few moments both women were silent, only the sounds of the water and the distand voices in the background audible, "feelings can change over time. We're both more mature and happy where we are now." Her voice sounded convinced, no signs of insecurity or bitterness in her tone, so Saya nodded understanding and didn't dwell on the subject.

"Now what about you, hu?" another smirk tugged at the corners of Mao's mouth. When Saya blinked at her questioningly, the smirk widened.

"You and Haji, of course. Always wondered why the two of you didn't go for it."

A bright blush crept up Saya's face when images of a kiss at the opera flashed before her eyes

"U-uhm..."

"You really are from another era. The roses he left at the tomb, that was really sappy," the resolute woman continued, "and quite romantic." she admitted, amused by a flustered Saya.

"Roses?" Now it was Mao's turn to blink in confusion.

"Nobody told you?" when Saya shook her head, Mao continued, "Kai found the first a few years after you fell asleep. Whenever he visited the tomb there was a single pink rose, tied with a blue ribbon, like the one Haji wears," she gestured to the back of her head, water dripping from her hand to the tiled floor.

"I didn't know... I didn't notice when we left the crypt.." Saya's voice was almost a whisper, her chocolate brown eyes wide with surprise.

"Maybe you should ask Haji himself about it then?" Mao suggested, a knowing smile on her lips.

* * *

As the night went on the first of the guests left the party, among them Julia and David with their tired son and Joel. Lulu had made it her quest to start a conversation with Haji who had still been playing the cello. Since he didn't directly object she chatted away about her life and the 'adventures' they had shared, obviously not bothered in the slightest by Haji's lack of reaction. When most of the guests had already left the stoic Chevalier put his instrument back in its case, wanting to excuse himself Lulu insisted on accompanying him, stating with a grin that they had to stick together as Chiropteran.

"Hey Lulu, you could lend me a hand here!" Lewis called to which Lulu groaned in response, but did as was asked of her nonetheless. Haji earned a big grin from the stout man who'd saved him from the bubbly Schiff. Haji looked at him for a moment before he gave a short nod. Just as the tall man started in the direction of the kitchen he heard Kai call his name and turned.

"Could I talk to you for a sec?" the redhead asked, pointing to the front door. Complying he followed the younger man outside, his expression calm and patient as Kai scratched his neck

"Okay, so... I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're back, man and that you really are welcome here." Haji tried to maintain his pokerface, but was slightly taken aback just like the other week when Kai offered a room at the house to him.

"This is Saya's home, but it's not complete without you. I want you to feel at home here, too. You're part of the family," Kai's honest expression made the Chevalier pause, "for me the past is in the past." He offered Haji his hand. For a long moment the latters blue eyes looked at the offered hand. It was obvious that Kai had come to terms with his grudge against Haji and that he had accepted him as part of Saya's life. He even asked him to stay with her. To hear such words from the man that had always made Saya smile gave him a strangely elated feeling. In that moment Haji began to understand just how much Kai had matured. He finally lifted his head to look at Kai's face, taking the hand with his bandaged one in the process.

"Welcome home, Haji." the younger said in a low voice, shaking the others hand.

"Thank you, Kai." the Chevalier answered before they let go of the others hand. Loud giggling from inside made the two men look at the door, Kai sighed with a little grin on his face.

"I gotta put these two devils to bed." he murmured while walking back to the house, followed by Haji after a few moments. Inside they were greeted by two way too energetic girls and Lulu who'd been fooling around with them. A stern looking Kai announced then it was time to go to bed to which the girls began to pout and protest loudly. Saying their goodnights to Lewis, Haji and the two ladies that had been washing the dishes the ten year olds were guided up the stairs by their stepfather and Lulu who promised to tell them a funny bedtime story. Emerging from the kitchen Saya wished Mao and Lewis a good night before they left. Being left alone with Haji, she didn't look at him, but turned her back to him and walked through the house to the garden, asking him to follow her.

Outside she looked at the stars rather than Haji who came to a halt beside her. From the corner of his eyes he noticed the faint blush on her cheeks. They hadn't been alone since the night at the hospital and then they had just spent their time in comfortable silence while Saya had tried to relax and rest. He knew her well enough to know he was the cause of her blush though he couldn't fathom why she would blush because of him. For a while they just stood there in semi-comfortable silence. They didn't need words anyway, but Haji sensed that this time Saya wanted to talk to him. So he waited patiently for her to say whatever she wanted to get off her chest. Meanwhile Saya was trying to find the right words to start her conversation. She had told him how happy she had been that he was alive and he had smiled. But ever since they returned to the Omoro everything was as before. She was comfortable around him, as always. He could help her relax and he was always there. They could spent time with her family, nothing seemed to be wrong. But somehow she had expected more. He had confessed to her after all and his words were echoing in her head over and over again. She had noticed that whenever he called her name now her heart would beat faster, hoping, anticipating that he would repeat those words. Maybe he had forgotten about it? Maybe his wounds from the bombing had been so severe that he'd lost his memory? Until now she hadn't asked about how he had managed to get back to Okinawa and he probably wouldn't tell her on his own because he wouldn't want to worry her. Through an open window the soft giggling of the twins and Lulu reached Saya's ears, interrupting her train of thought.

"They're sweet children, aren't they?" a smile was audible in her voice, her head finally turning towards Haji. He nodded, his blue eyes soft and calm, smiling without his lips moving.

"They remind me of..." a sad expression covered her face like a veil, her voice trailing off. Without making a sound Haji moved a little closer to her, trying to comfort her with his presence, his tone soft as he spoke

"Hibiki is very much like Riku."

"She wants to learn how to play the cello, too," she answered in a hoarse voice, her eyes shimmering from tears beginning to form, but she didn't cry, instead began to smile again, "They really love you, Haji."

She looked at him when she called his name, their eyes meeting. That they were able to communicate with one another through mere gazes, body language or the nuances he spoke her name in had always strengthened her trust in him. Although he had always been better at reading her she could see emotions in his gaze he rarely showed her. He almost seemed surprised at her words.

"It's really no surprise," she murmured, a small affectionate smile still tugging at her lips, "you're their uncle after all." Her smile broadened and she averted her eyes. Even if she didn't look at him he was content to just see her smile.

"I'm not really-", he started, but was cut off by Saya when she snapped

"Yes, you are!" her eyes widened and she clamped her mouth shut. Ducking her head she looked at Haji apologetically, "...sorry" she mumbled.

Haji bowed his head "I apologize if I upset you."

Saya shook her head, an almost pained expression flittering across her face.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Haji," she sighed, "_I_ snapped at _you_." The look in his eyes changed and Saya was sure he wanted to defend her reaction and blame himself, but she didn't give him a chance to speak, a strange resolve rising in her.

"Kanade and Hibiki love you as their uncle. No ifs and buts... and I...," her eyes met his again and she hesitated. His face was impassive, completely unreadable even for her. But this was Haji, her childhood-friend, her companion for centuries, her Chevalier, the one who would never leave her no matter what she did. Taking a deep breath Saya looked him straight in the eye, the pale moonlight making her expression soft.

"Do you remember what you said to me... at the opera... Haji?" her voice was low and soft. The tone she said his name in conveyed more than simple curiosity, it carried tender hope and longing and her unshakeable trust in him. He knew exactly by the tone of her voice what she meant. And the way his name rolled of her tongue, the way she looked at him with that gentle expression, eyes like liquid chocolate he couldn't lie to her. Even if she would shatter the hopes he had tried not to get up too much since her awakening. He was only a step away from her, already feeling her body heat although they were not touching, his voice as low as hers as he answered

"Of course I remember."

Her eyes never left his, another beautiful smile spreading over her lips, the faint blush almost invisible in the soft glow of the moon. Slowly she lifted one hand to his, her fingertips brushing lightly against his, sending a light shiver through both of them. Warmth spread where skin met skin when his hand reached for hers and he slowly intertwined their fingers. She took a small step towards him, his smell filling her nose and her breath almost tickling his neck when she exhaled.

"I never gave you a response...", she whispered, their eyes still locked. His usually half lidded eyes were as clear as the night's sky, his gaze soft as he leaned his head a little bit more towards hers, their faces still a bit more than a hand's breadth apart. For a few more moments they just stood there, hands intertwined, gazing into each others eyes before Saya took another breath. Before she could speak Haji's eyes darted to the side, the softeness immediately vanishing from his expression. With the hand holding Saya's he pulled her behind him, shielding her with his body.

"Haji, what-" she looked around, frantically, each of them letting go of the others hand. Haji was looking around suspiciously, his bandaged hand raised, listening intently to their surroundings. He turned his head to the side a little when he caught something in the corner of his eye, but it was gone from his sight as fast as it had appeared. After a while he dropped his hand, whatever danger he had sensed that had interrupted their tender moment gone with the wind that rustled through the gras.

"Haji, what was that about?" He turned to her after another moment, bowing his head a little, his eyes wandering to the hand he'd been holding a few moments ago

"I am sorry. I thought I had sensed something."

* * *

In a dark alley, a few streets away from the Omoro a woman stood beside a street lamp outside the cone of light it gave off. A man stood in front of her, his side turned to her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... interrupting such a sweet moment, how dare you? That's not your style at all." the woman shook her head, her ruby red lips smiling in amusement.

Her male counterpart remained silent, bowing his head a little when the other looked at him with a serious face

"Her Chevalier almost saw you. I told you to stay away from them."

"I know. I'm sorry, but we shouldn't wait much longer." he answered in a low voice, his tone almost remorseful. She considered him with a thoughtful look, a benevolent smile returning to her features, her eyes sparkling with amusement

"So impatient... It won't be long now, don't worry." both figures turned to look in the direction of the Omoro, a smirk forming on scarlet lips.

* * *

**The weather here is killing me... -.-***

**In Japan you come of age with twenty, as far as I know. Therefore the twins' 20th birthday, if anyone was wondering.  
I corrected some typos in the last chapters, there are probably still a few; I'm far from perfect and I don't have a beta ^^**

**How bad/good is it? Feedback is always very much appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while, I know, sorry... I'm such a Martin (who gets the reference? ^.^).. summer, stress, health issues and other sad news.. *sighs* 2014 is not my year, apparently..**

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, faved, follows or simply reads this story. **

**I don't own Blood+**

* * *

It was a few hours after noon when David and Kai were sitting in a conference room aboard the ship that served Red Shield as headquarter. The quiet ticking of David's watch was the only sound inside the semi-dark room. The younger of the two was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, a frown present on his features while David wore his ever serious, stern expression. They weren't really looking at the other.

They had been discussing the same issue again and again and today had been no exception. Ever since Red Shield had found traces of stray Chiropteran after Saya had fallen asleep the two men had argued about Saya's role in the missions once she would wake up. Often enough their arguments had ended without a real conclusion, both men conceding that it was useless to discuss the subject when Saya wasn't there or when it was possible that they would find all remaining Chiropteran before her next awakening. At times though the discussion had become quite heated and eventually Lewis, Julia or Mao would have seperated the stubborn men so they could calm down.

But with Saya's untimely awakening the topic reappeared on their schedule. Neither Kai nor David backed down from his position this time. David was convinced that they needed Saya to end the fight against the last Chiropteran, that it would be much easier for everyone with her help and that the mission could be accomplished much faster that way. Kai on the other hand didn't want Saya to fight anymore and would defend her right for a normal life withour her sword. Though the elder didn't want to force Saya into anything and was concerned for her well-being as well he held onto his opinion. The younger understood why David would want his sister to be a part of Red Shield again, but he was sure it was not what she wanted. After Diva's death she had been more than tired of fighting after all.

Kai let out a sigh after what felt like an eternity of silence. David glanced at him with steely blue eyes. Before any of the two could think to speak the door opened and a good-humored Lewis stepped into the room.

"Why're you two sittin' in the dark sulking?" he grinned and switched on the neon lights. Kai closed his eyes, momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness. David turned his head to look at Lewis, squinting his eyes because of the light which made him look almost angry.

"Whoa, no need to look daggers at me, Boss." the grinning man joked, "ah, by the way... the big boss is gonna be here soon. Where are Saya and Haji?" the bold man turned to Kai who had recovered his sight.

"They should be here soon. Saya wanted to visit an old friend of hers."

"I see. Must be good for her that they're not all gone yet." Lewis nodded, still grinning slightly while he prepared the desks for the upcoming meeting. A few other high ranking members of the Red Shield joined the three in the room after a while. Kai and David still didn't look at one another.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Saya?" Haji asked as they made their way to the harbor where they would join a meeting at Red Shield HQ.

After taking the twins to school Saya had spent most of the day with her old friend Kaori. The latter had had a day off and had been absolutely thrilled to see Saya again. Kaori's surprise over Saya's appearance had been forgotten quickly over the joy to see her again and they had chatted away the rest of the morning and noon. Kaori had visited the Omoro several times after that partynight when Saya had fallen asleep. She had asked her family where Saya was and apparently Mao had come up with a story of a blood-relative of Saya that had found her after years of searching and was now on a journey around the globe with her. Saya went along with that story - she had been to numerous countries throughout her life after all - not wanting to startle her friend too much. Still the conversation didn't get akward since Kaori was not a very skeptical person to begin with and was just glad to see her friend again. Most of the time they just talked about their school days and what Kaori had done after she had graduated. When Haji had come to pick Saya up for the meeting she had been relaxed and happy. Each passing day and each minute spent with old friends or her family helped her to get used to a normal life again and to feel at ease. Saya nodded to Haji's question, her eyes looking at the sidewalk before her feet while his eyes were resting on her form.

"Yes, I am. It's different now" she paused, "I know I don't have to fight anymore, but I want to help." She had a determined look in her eyes, but beside that her expression was relaxed. Haji nodded slightly, accepting her decision.

"Besides" she continued, "I'm not alone in this fight." A small smile graced her lips when she looked at Haji who was walking beside her - on her request; things didn't really progress, it seemed - rather than behind her as usual.

"You never really are, Saya." he said, his voice calm and soft as always, returning her look. When she felt her cheeks get warm she turned her head to the other side, smile still in place. Maybe things did progress a little.

* * *

Kai's fingers were tapping the steering wheel when the car stood at a red light. The meeting had taken several hours and the sun had been about to set when they had left the harbor. Since the twins had a sleepover at a friend's house Kai, Saya and Haji were on their way to the Omoro now. They hadn't talked much before, during or after the meeting. Joel had started the meeting as soon as Saya and Haji had entered the room so even the greeting had been cut short. During the meeting had been obviously no chance to just talk to one another while one of the agents presented the data of their recent recon missions. Kai already knew most from David, Lewis or Lulu. The latter couldn't really keep quiet over what she saw when she was on missions and always had to tell someone - whether they wanted or not. What had come after the presentation though was what had bothered Kai, was still bothering him as he was waiting inside the car, Saya sitting next to him on the passenger seat looking out the window with a pleased expression. Through the rear view mirror he could see Haji sitting on the backseat behind himself stoically looking ahead, their eyes even meeting for a brief moment before Kai turned his gaze back to the road again.

"I thought you didn't want to fight anymore." he finally said, breaking the silence. He cast Saya a short glance as she turned her head to him a look of mild surprise in her eyes.

"Well..." she smiled faintly, looking at her hands in her lap, "That's right - sort of..." she trailed off.

"Then why did you agree to go on that mission?" Kai pressed as he gave her a stern, almost desperate look. It was a lot like the look she had seen so often on his face when they still fought Diva. The look when he didn't understand her, when he wanted her to see things differently, when he wanted her to _understand_. She looked at him a little surprised, almost upset before he turned his head to the road again when the light switched. Haji observed everything from the backseat, studying Kai's expression through the mirror.

"I'm sorry, Kai..." Saya said, sounding almost guilty, "it's just that... it's different now. Diva is gone and I... I can help. It's still my fight- " she continued before Kai had a chance to interrupt her, "but I know that I'm not alone. I understand that now."

He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, needing to concentrate on the street. He didn't seem convinced however.

"Exactly. You're not the only one who can fight. There's Lulu and we have better weapons now. The Chiropteran aren't as strong as they used to be. There is no _need_ for you to fight, Saya." he was serious, his face set in a frown. He just couldn't understand her. Maybe the hibernation had done strange things to her brain. Or maybe she was just feeling guilty which was absolutely crazy. Did she still not understand?

"Do you want Lulu to fight them all on her own? It's even more dangerous for her because she can't step into the sun! She has nothing to do with this, not as much as I have." Saya was frowning now, too, bordering on getting angry. The argument strangely reminded Haji of their fight back in Paris. And just like back then he chose to stay out of it and just watch.

"Damn it, Saya, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself already!" Kai's knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel harder, his voice suddenly too loud for the small room inside the car. Haji perked up at this, raising his head a little, but he still kept his silence. Saya's lips were pressed into a thin line. Because he had to pay attention to the traffic she couldn't directly look at him so she just glared into the side of his head.

"It's not about that" she said, her voice was calm where Kai's had been loud, yet determined, insistent "it's _my_ choice. The reasons are also up to _me_. I'm not as I was back then. Didn't you say you wanted to be there for me? That you'd support me?" Although she didn't get very loud her words hung in the air heavily, accompanied by Kai's surprised gasp. He gritted his teeth while the car turned into another road. Saya turned her head to look out of the window, biting her lip while Kai was stubbornly looking through the front shield. They were silent the rest of the way home, a pair of calm blue eyes silently watching the two in the front seats.

* * *

"Aaah, it's like gold old times, eh, Boss?" Lewis grinned, stacking a few papers together that had been left on the table after the meeting.

"Almost." came David's curt reply. He even allowed himself a small, pleased smile which only caused Lewis' grin to widen. It hadn't been such a big surprise to either of them - except for Kai maybe - when Saya had accepted Joels offer to rejoin the Red Shield. Nevertheless David had felt relieved to hear it from her without the threat of her sister and her chevaliers' sinister plans in the back of her mind. Joel had then officially welcomed her and Haji who would naturally be accompanying her on behalf of the organisation. The senior agent had cast a few glances at his younger counterpart over the course of the meeting though their eyes had never really met, Kai obviously deep in thought and still slightly irritated by their argument. His foul mood had obviously only increased when Saya had declared her will to fight the Chiropteran again. The younger had also been the first to leave the conference room after Joel had ended the meeting.

"Hey Boss?" the plump man turned off the lights when they left the conference room, walking along one of the long corridors of the ship. David acknowledged the question with a short 'hm', prompting the other man to continue.

"Has Saya ever been to South America? Can't remember it was mentioned in the diary or any of the mission reports." he mused, looking at the blond man beside him.

"Even she hasn't seen everything yet, it seems." he answered after a moment of thinking. Another grin stretched over the sturdier man's face as they reached the ship's deck, their talk soon switching from work to other, more mundane topics.

* * *

Steps echoed through the dimly lit hall as a lone figure made its way through the otherwise deserted corridor. Every now and then the neon lamps dangling from the ceiling flickered, accompanied by an electric sizzling. Passing door after door a self-satisfied smirk crossed over pale features, knowing that dozens of people were working behind each of them. The figure seemed to be in now rush as it rounded a corner within the corridor to descend the stairs leading into the basement. With every step it got darker, the flickering light of the lamps not reaching the end of the stairs. The basement was completely dark safe for the faint ray of light that came through a small window at the end of the corridor. Following the source of light the figure soon stood in front of another door. The glass of the window within the door was milky white so one couldn't see what was behind it. The figures movements were composed as a key was turned in the lock and the door opened to reveal a laboratory.

People in white lab coats were focused on computer screens or charts, discussing their discoveries and theories with their colleagues. Others were working on a large laboratory bench, looking through microscopes or mixing fluids in test tubes. There were no windows that would have let sunlight into the room and the neon lights only gave off enough light so that the scientists could see what they were working on, giving the room an ominous atmosphere. Closing the door the figure took further steps into the laboratory, coming to a halt in front of a big glass tank that gave off an eerie blue glow. Looking up at the content of the tank that was floating in a clear liquid the smirk on the pale features grew. One of the scientists came up to the figure staring at the tube and bowed. For a while they just stood there, the scientist waiting for a reaction and the other examining the content of the tube.

"Has she arrived yet?" the visitor finally asked, turning to look at the scientist.

"No, sir." the scientist answered, shaking his head. A serene smile lifted the corners of the visitors mouth as he directed his gaze back to the tank, a shadow falling over his eyes.

"Well, there is no need to worry. Eventually she'll come back here."

The scientist nodded, waiting for another reaction or an order.

"We have time" he murmured, more to himself with a content smile on his face, though another emotion was shining in his eyes, "_I_ have time..."

He turned and let his gaze wander through the busy laboratory. When he reached the door he crossed his hands behind his back.

"Continue," he ordered, sounding pleased.

"Yes, sir." the scientist nodded, his gaze following the visitor as he left the room and locked the door behind him.

* * *

**I really need to fix my chapter length's *sighs* ... sorry about the mess ^^**

**Just to let you all know, I'm gonna finish this story, no matter how long it takes. So even if I don't have that much time to write I won't leave it hanging.**

**Review if you please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update!**

**Belated thanks for the nice reviews ... and I can't believe just how many people read this story, thanks a bunch :)**

**University is keeping me busy (summer semester is especially time-consuming...) and then I'm kinda stuck with writer's block since.. forever. But! I'm gonna finish this story no matter what, so just bear with me, please ^^ **

**Now, enjoy.**

**Still don't own**

* * *

It was already dark when the helicopter dropped them of at a clearing somewhere in the middle of the rainforest, the sun having set quickly on their way. It was still warm, but pleasantly so, the air not as humid as it had been on their journey during the day. Their actual destination, an old and presumably abandoned research facility from Cinque Flèche, was located deep within the forest. It was hard to find, but that probably had been the reason to build the facility here in the first place. They would need to make their way through unexplored jungle, but the clearing was as near as they could get with any vehicle. Along with Lewis, David, Lulu and Haji, Saya left the helicopter before it took off again. It would return in the morning to pick them up. Another team of Red Shield agents had already been waiting for them at the clearing and were slowly approaching them from their hiding places.

They were greeted silently and David exchanged some words with the leader of the other group before he turned to Saya, his face serious, just like back then. Saya felt her skin tingling. She hadn't been on a mission for over ten years. No matter how simple the plan appeared to be and although there was no Diva or Amshel pulling the strings against them somewhere she couldn't help but get a little nervous. Before their depature Saya hadn't quite found the time to practice with her sword a lot. Though Haji had reassured her that she wouldn't need to worry about that she still felt anxious. She didn't want him to face the upcoming fights alone. The fact that she hadn't really talked to Kai since their argument only added to her uneasiness. They had said goodbye to one another before Saya had left, but the atmosphere between them had been tense, awkward and a bit regretful. It felt like déjà vu, just like that one time when she had deliberately hurt Kai with her words to prevent him from coming along on a mission - a mission she had failed at. For a moment she felt a lurch in the pit of her stomach and she had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves. Now was not the time to get distracted. They had sorted things out back then and although there was no onigiri hidden somewhere in her luggage she was sure they would sort things out this time as well.

David explained the plan once more. The other team had already scouted the area and the old research facility. Along with Saya and Haji they would enter the complex, restore the energy, collect any data that was still accessible and kill any appearing chiropteran.

"We don't know how many chiropteran there might be - so watch out."

Saya gave a serious nod, like the rest of the team. Although the rest of their team was armed it was Saya's and Haji's main responsibility to fight off the chiropteran. The others would take care of collecting the data once they were inside the laboratory.

"We'll be here. If anything happens." David told them while Lewis gave them their radio equipment.

"Don't worry. Lewis and I will come to your rescue when you're in trouble." Lulu announced, leaning her axe against her shoulder and showing off a wide grin.

Her bold partner was grinning as well once everyone had their earpieces and receivers. He went back to one of the jeeps the other team had used to reach the clearing and pulled one of the massive firearms out of a big case.

"That's right. We'll back you up."

Saya gave the two of them an uneasy smile. But she was quite grateful that David, Lewis and Lulu were there with them. After they had checked their equipment Saya took a last deep breath before she took off after the Red Shield agents, Haji following suit.

* * *

The march through the jungle felt like an eternity to Saya. Whenever they had wormed their way through a row of thick bushes they were greeted with even more vegetation. It reminded Saya too much of Vietnam and the hair on her neck stood on end. She held tightly onto her sheathed sword so that her knuckles turned white. Every gust of wind that rustled through the trees sounded like Diva's voice in her ears and she constantly had to tell herself that she wasn't there, that she would never hear her sister's song again. Haji who was walking behind her the whole time observed her tenseness and walked just a little bit closer until his arm almost brushed her shoulder. She took a few shuddering breaths to steady herself when she felt Haji's presence beside her.

"Saya?", he whispered questioningly, reassuringly. Questioning her if she was alright and reassuring her that he was _there_ and nothing else; nothing to fear. He conveyed all that with just the two syllables of her name. She smiled internally. It struck her in that moment how - somehow - Haji almost always found the right way to calm her down. Be it with a beautiful melody on his Cello, a reassuring, grounding call of her name or just his quiet, persistent presence beside her whenever she needed it, even when she didn't know or couldn't articulate that she needed it. She gave him a quick nod, telling him with a glance that she would be all right. Just when she was about to close the gap between herself and the rest of the group she heard Haji call out and in a blurr he was past her and the sound of something solid crashing against his cello case echoed through the jungle.

The other members of the team stopped in their tracks and formed a circle, back to back, reading their guns. As soon as another chiropteran jumped at them from one of the trees, they opened fire. Saya couldn't help but flinch at the sound of shooting, but when the attacking chiropteran began to screech and she saw the glowing red eyes of the specimen Haji fought off looking at herself, her heart stopped for a moment. For that moment her entire world consisted solely of red. There were no bullets flying, no voices shouting, no jungle heat or labored breathing. No sound.

As her heart began pumping her blood through her veins again, her irises mimicked those of the chiropteran, turning blood-red. Unsheathing her sword, she cut her thumb to let her blood flow through the groove in her blade. With a big leap she reached the second chiropteran that was trying to attack the members of Red Shield, landing right in front of the creature to parry its claws with her sword.

"Get to the lab! We'll hold them off and follow you." she commanded with a firm voice, leaving no room for discussion or doubt. Since they were prepared for that scenario the agents regropued while Saya and Haji kept the two chiropteran in check.

"Take care!" the leading agent called before he and his group disapperead behind the next row of bushes, after witnessing Saya easily fending off the creature.

Enraged the beast lunged himself at her again only to be struck by the flat side of her sword, the sheer force of it almost sending it flying into the next tree. Before the creature could gather its wits again to evade or counterattack, Saya's sword was descending upon it, effectively slicing it in half. There was almost no sound beside the cracking noises of the dying Chiropteran turning to stone, the crystallized remnants finally crumpling to pieces. Haji, who was still holding the other creature off with his cello case was looking at Saya with mildly widened eyes. She had never been so _alive_ during a fight. This was not the Saya that was on autopilot slaying Chiropterans. Not the Saya that was forcing herself to fight to protect everyone around her or who was punishing herself by fighting all alone. This was... different. He'd never seen Saya this way. He'd never _felt_ her presence the way he did right now. She was completely in control of herself and of her actions. There was no fear, no mask to hide her true feelings, no suffering, no rage.

Just the overwhelming presence of _his queen._

Haji felt his own blood pump vigorously through his veins, his heart beating more powerfully in his chest. And his arm, his bandaged arm felt stronger. He could easily push off the enraged creature. More easily than it had ever been for him. Like the Chiropteran was just a fly he could flipp with his finger.

A surprised shriek echoed off the trees surrounding them when the Chiropteran almost hit one of the trunks. Before it could even find its balance again Saya was there in a flash und her blooded sword left a deep mark on the creature's chest. A gurgling sound escaped the Chiropteran's throat before that, too, crystallized and its petrified body crumpled under its own weight.

Saya sheathed her sword with a calm expression, the red glow fading from her usually brown eyes. After a few moments of silence she was sure there were no other Chiropteran in the vincinity so she looked at Haji. Her gaze made him swallow, his transformed hand trembling ever so slightly. Either it was the relative darkness of the forest or his pokerface, but Saya didn't seem to notice his reaction to her. An unsure expression took over her face, but the corners of her mouth were turned up slightly.

"Looks like Julia was right...", she said, looking at her thumb that had, naturally, already healed. Haji could only nod, trying to fix the part of the bandages that had come loose during the fight though he couldn't quite tear his gaze away from her.

"It feels different, somehow", she continued with a slight frown, "but in a... good way." Her face was calm again and serene. Haji had no other word for her appearance right then and there than _queenly_. A strong urge to protect her and fulfill her every wish rose in him, stronger than ever before. He would have obeyed her every command with a single batting of her eyelash. Saya was studying his face all the while and he stared, fascinated, _ready_ \- though for what he really didn't know - when she bit her lower lip as if she was contemplating or holding back something.

When she looked away Haji composed himself by taking a deep breath. The strong urge slowly subsided and he felt like he was in control of himself again. His skin was still tingling a bit with excitement though and a small voice inside his head remained, wondering what else Saya's untimely awakening would have in store. Saya glanced over the crystallized pieces of the two Chiropteran one last time before she began to follow the way the other agents had taken.

"We should hurry, Haji."

A bit quicker than usual Haji followed Saya until he was one step behind her, shouldering his cello case on the way to enter the relative darkness between the high trees of the rainforest with her.

* * *

The rest of the mission went smoothly. Saya and Haji caught up to the team just before they reached the appointed facility. The agents didn't even mention how quick the two of them had obviously gotten rid of the Chiropteran being just glad that they hadn't lost one of their team members.  
Thanks to the good scouting Red Shield had done in the area they were able to find the entrance of the obscured building. Twines, lianas and other plants were covering most of it so they had to hack there way through the doors and corridors. By the looks of it the facility must had been abandoned long before the final fight with Diva at the Opera. Even after searching the entire complex they couldn't find any traces of Chiropteran. Only remnants of obviously failed experiments, borken furniture and dirt were lining the floors.

Since they were certain that there were no Chiropteran lurking anywhere near the facility they began looking for the generator to restore the energy. Half of the team stayed at the lab to collect the data as soon as the network was back on-line, hoping that the hardware would still be functional.

It took some time and engineering finesse, but eventually the lights went on in the middle of the jungle. Under flickering neon lights the Red Shield agents gathered the information they had come all the way to get and left as soon as they had them, leaving the generator with ripped cables and a few bullet holes.

"Just to be sure. We don't want anyone else coming back here, right?" one of the agents said when Saya was frowning at the sound of shooting guns.

Their way back to David, Lewis and the others was long, but uneventful. All the while Haji couldn't help but to examine Saya, trying to calm down his heartbeat whenever she turned her head to look at him. In the corner of his mind he noticed that she had never or very rarely looked at him when they were walking silently. This new experience during the fight and the fact that his heart wouldn't stop beating excitedly in sync with the steps Saya took prompted him to think something of her glances. Yet he didn't dare to think too much of it. Even as, a few hours later, they were sitting side by side in the helicopter again and Saya would brush her hand against his own from time to time.

* * *

"That BASTARD!" she slammed her fist on the table, scrunching up a letter with her other hand.

"Please refrain from breaking the table." the man said when he entered the study with a tray, the teapot and cups not shaking one bit when he moved to the big ornated wooden desk the woman was standing behind. Her head whipped around and her gleaming eyes were pinning him with a gaze that had him rooted to his spot, his expression turning dead serious.

"He hasn't..." the man started, voice dark and dangerous.

"He HAS! That... filthy little rat!" she spat, scrunching the letter some more and then throwing the offending piece of paper at a book shelf on the other side of the spacious room with all her might. She was breathing hard, body hunched slightly supporting her weight with her hands on the table. Her nails were digging themselves into the surface of the desk leaving marks on the wood like talons would. The tray was placed upon the corner of the table as the man retrieved the scrunched up letter to read with his own eyes what had the woman riled up like that.

"The audacity!" she snarled, eyes glowing with rage, "He won't get away with this, I tell you." her voice became low and she looked at him silently while her ruby red lips were stretching into an eerie smile. The male scrunched the letter up again, when he had read it, compressing it in his hand until it wasn't much bigger than a crown cap. He lowered his head as he got on one knee before her, draping one arm over his chest, the other behind his back.

"Is it time then?"

She straigthened up gracefully, her head held high, the smile remaining on her painted lips.

"Yes. Yes, I think it is." she turned to look out the window letting her eyes drink in the sight of the beginning sunset, "That mongrel bit of more than he can chew. And he will learn that very soon." When she looked at the other again he liftet his head and two pairs of eyes, of the same color met.

"Time for a visit..."

* * *

**Yay, finished another chapter (took me long enough *cough*)! Lemme know what ya think about it :)**


End file.
